


Mine (Even If They Don't Know It)

by FerociousFandomFighter (CharmedBritannia)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Jealous Derek, M/M, Mates, Oblivious Stiles, Possessive Derek, Scent Marking, Scenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 10:30:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4663287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharmedBritannia/pseuds/FerociousFandomFighter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek has known for a while that Stiles was his, and that he was Stiles'. But between fighting hostile supernatural beings, clearing his name with the law, and the fact that Stiles is the Sheriff's barely-legal son, he hasn't really gotten around to the whole 'you're my mate, sorry for not telling you' part. </p><p>Doesn't mean other people can overstep their boundaries, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine (Even If They Don't Know It)

\------

This was unacceptable.

 

_Completely unacceptable._

 

It was one of their many pack gatherings when Derek first caught a whiff of Stiles. Normally, the teen had a unique, tantalizing, yet soothing smell. He smelled of freshly cut grass and citrus. Sunshine and the occasional drizzle. Cinnamon and vanilla. They all wound together to make Stile's scent, his _mate's_ scent.

 

Emphasis on the _his._

 

But he walked in that day, and all of the wonderful scents were hidden under a scent that had his wolf growling, snarling, and snapping. He absolutely _reeked_ of someone else's arousal. He was _coated_ in it. He fought with all his might to resist the urge to rip all of the clothes off of Stiles, and dress him in something that smelled more appropriate. Something that smelled like _him._ Stiles remained unaware of Derek's inner turmoil, as he was used to Derek's rather grumpy disposition. His face soured. It didn't have the scent of another werewolf, which was really a shame. Now he couldn't go slash someone to pieces for encroaching on another Alpha's claim.

 

"Stiles."

"Yeah?"

"Go shower."

"Why?"

"You reek of the public. It's gross. Go shower."

 

The lie rolled easily off of his lips, and Stiles tilted his head and squinted his eyes.

 

"I don't really have any spare clothes, you know."

"I'll set out something of mine. Just...go shower. Please."

 

Stiles looked like he wanted to make a joke about him saying 'please', but he just shrugged and darted up the stairs to one of the newly renovated Hale  House bathrooms. Derek slumped in relief. There. Crisis averted.

\-----

What. The. _Fuck._

 

Stiles had left the house yesterday smelling like himself and Derek, which is what he was supposed to smell like. He returned today, however, smelling the same, _if not **worse,** _ than yesterday afternoon. Who the fuck was doing this? Human or not, Derek was going to lose his shit of it didn't stop. Right now.

 

_Immediately._

 

And what was worse, was that Stiles had taken a shower before he came, so he couldn't even use the excuse from yesterday. So he had to sit quietly and try not to growl as stiles cooked snacks for the rest of the pack. They had all settled down to watch a movie when Derek couldn't handle any more and grabbed Stiles by the arm. He looked at everyone else, daring them to say a word, before shoving Stiles down onto the loveseat and plopping down next to him. Stiles blinked, as if wondering how he got there, before he decided it was probably some 'Alpha protects tiny human' shit or something. So he made himself comfortable. Derek was warm anyway. And by the time he dozed off, he smelled like Derek again.

\-----

Derek was observing (not stalking) Stiles on the way to school, and after school when he saw it.

 

A brown-haired, hazel-eyed boy ran up to Stiles, waving and calling his name. Stiles smiled back, and allowed himself to be pulled into a hug. Derek was sure his eyes were red by now, and he let a furious growl out of his throat without his consent. The boy leaned close to Stiles ear and murmured something, and Stiles just rolled his eyes and placed a palm against his face, pushing it away. They both let out laughs, and Stiles climbed into the Jeep.

 

Derek scowled once more at the boy.

\-----

He startled Stiles by sneaking into his bedroom that night.

 

"JEEZ-look, Sourwolf. I know you're a creature of the night or something, but you can't just crawl your ass into my room unannounced. It's not cool. Privacy and all that crap."

"Who was that kid after school?"

 

Derek winced at the lack of tact. He was so pissed off that he had blurted it out without thinking. Stiles raised an eyebrow, deciding not to question how the hell he knew about that. Stupid, sneaky, stalking, paranoid werewolf.

 

"That _kid,_ is Richard Farch. He's a new student, and I offered to show him around. He's not supernatural, as far as I can tell. What, is he a werewolf? Demon? Fairy? I fucking hate fairies-"

"No! He's just-"

"Just what?"

 

Shit. He had dug himself into a deep-ass hole, and now Stiles was trying to slot things into place. He should have kept his mouth shut. But that scent, mixed with Stiles', it just made him _furious._ And now Stiles was going to add two plus two, and get four.

 

"What the hell is the problem then? He's nice! He all smiles and hugs-wait."

 

Shit.

 

"Derek."

 

Silence.

 

"Derek, are you pissed that he was hugging me?"

 

Derek tried and failed to make eye contact. Maybe if he just darted out the window, Stiles would brush this off as a dream or something-

 

"Derek. Are you _jealous?"_

" _No. Maybe_. Wait, _no."_

 

Stiles looked like he was going to choke on his snickers, before crawling over to the edge of the bed. He pulled Derek down to sit next to him.

 

"So that's why you wanted me to shower?"

"Yes."

"And sit next to you."

"Yes."

"Holy shit. And the clothes...you were _scent marking me."_

 _"Yes,_ we've established that. Look, Stiles. You're eighteen, and I didn't want to say anything, yet. But, damnit, your my mate, alright?"

"Really? That's _awesome."_

 _"No,_ it's not."

 

Stiles frowned.

 

"Well, there's no need to be rude about it, damn."

"Not like that. This is important, alright? It's like a forever thing, at least for wolves. Once you accept it, you're tied. No one else would be good enough, and you'd be miserable without them. You're a _human,_ and eighteen. I can't subject you to that."

 

Derek looked down at the floor, arms on his knees, and Stiles snorted.

 

"Derek. We have fought against supernatural beings together. I've saved your life, and you've saved mine. I can read your grouchy expressions, and you can tolerate my rambling. I know about your sweet tooth, and you know how I take my coffee. I have cuddled your wolf for crying out loud. No one else would be good enough either way."

 

Derek looked up, and silently pressed his lips to Stiles'. It wasn't hot, heavy, or passionate. Just a simple pressing together of lips, a promise of more to come. Stiles grinned as they separated.

 

"As much as I'd love you to stay, my Dad is due home in about an hour. So I'll see you tomorrow, Der."

 

Derek just gave one of his rare smiles before climbing out the window and jumping back onto the lawn.

\-----

"You guys are disgusting."

 

Derek just gave a low rumble, too comfortable to actually growl at Scott. They were having a movie night, like usual, but now the positions had changed. Stiles was laying on his back, with Derek on top of him between his legs. His face was pressed to the pulse point of his neck, inhaling the pure scent of Stiles. Ever since that night, Stiles had come home smelling like himself and Derek (thanks to him borrowing some of Derek's T-shirts). Stiles was rubbing the back of his neck, and Derek just sagged further.

 

"I can't believe this. Stiles has officially ruined our Alpha."

 

Derek unwillingly raised his head, and let out a warning growl. Everyone's eyes snapped forward, allowing Derek to resume his snuggling in peace.

 

"You're so ridiculous."

 

He just hummed at Stiles, pressing a kiss to his neck. He could deal with being called ridiculous, as long as he could call Stiles his.

\-----

 

 


End file.
